A commerce system (e.g., a banking system, an online auction system, etc.) may perform an operation (e.g., a data storage, a data backup, a data retrieval, a data modification, a data transfer, etc.) on a transaction (e.g., an ATM deposit, an ATM withdrawal, a purchase, a return, an exchange, etc.) at multiple tiers (e.g., a client interface tier, a regional tier, a national tier, etc.) of the commerce system. For example, the transaction (e.g., the ATM deposit) may be initiated by a client at the client interface tier by a first tier module (e.g., an ATM machine) and executed accordingly by the first tier module. The transaction (e.g., the ATM deposit) may then be sent to the regional tier (e.g., a local banking branch) for processing and/or analysis. The transaction (e.g., the ATM deposit) may be sent to the national tier for central storage and/or monitoring.
Given the tiered nature of the commerce system, the transaction (e.g., the ATM deposit, the ATM withdrawal, the purchase, the return, the exchange, etc.) may include a delay between the multiple tiers. Therefore, the data backup and/or storage methods (e.g., a continuous data protection, a snapshot-based protection) performed at each tier may introduce a data inconsistency (e.g., a duplicate data, a missing data, etc.). Moreover, in an event of a system failure (e.g., a system crash, a power outage, etc.), a data state may be lost after the system failure. In addition, the data state right before the system failure may be unreliable (e.g., incomplete, corrupt, etc.).
In a context of the commerce system, the data inconsistency and the inability to restore the data state to a reliable state may be detrimental to the operation of a business (e.g., the data storage, the data backup, the data retrieval, the data modification, the data transfer, etc.). For example, if for auditing reasons a specific business transaction (e.g., the ATM deposit, the ATM withdrawal, the purchase, the return, the exchange, etc.) needs to be retrieved, a specific business transaction getting lost during the data backup and/or storage processes may result in incorrect bank account values, upset customers, and more. Having a duplicate data may result in data storage inefficiencies because of added costs and storage requirements.
Continuous data protection may be initiated when a change is made to the transaction. Therefore, continuous data protection may also result in data storage inefficiencies due to a large volume of changes that are being stored. The large volume of changes may also make it difficult to locate the specific business transaction (e.g., the ATM deposit, the ATM withdrawal, the purchase, the return, the exchange, etc.) and/or a particular change associated with an occurrence of a specific event (e.g., midnight, every 5 minutes, system crash, configuration change, failed log-in, etc.). As such, an expensive amount of resource overhead (e.g., storage space, time, manpower, money) in the commerce system may be required to provide adequate service levels.